A work machine typically includes a work implement that may be used to perform any of a variety of construction, demolition, and/or earth moving tasks. An operator may instruct the work machine to move the work implement and thereby complete a particular task by controlling the movement and position of one or more hydraulic actuators that are connected to the work implement. The hydraulic actuators provide the power required to move a load of, for example, earth or debris.
A typical work machine includes a base that is configured to move the work machine around and/or between work sites. The base may include a ground engaging device, such as, for example, tracks or wheels. Alternatively, the base may be adapted for movement in water and may be a water vehicle, such as, for example, a barge.
When the work machine is positioned at a work site, an operator may move the work implement relative to the base to complete a particular task. Typically, the work implement is configured for a “crowd” movement and a “swivel” movement. The crowd movement allows the work implement to be moved towards and away from the base. In addition, the crowd movement allows the work implement to be moved vertically relative to the base.
The swiveling movement allows the work implement to be moved tangentially or circumferentially relative to the base. In certain work machines, the work implement is mounted on a cab, which is connected to the base by a “swivel joint.” The “swivel joint” allows the cab and the attached work implement to be swiveled, or rotated about a vertical axis, relative to the base.
Improving the range of motion of the work implement relative to the base may increase the efficiency of the work machine. A work machine that provides a greater range of motion for the work implement may require less repositioned at a work site than a work machine with a smaller range of motion. A task may be completed in less time if the work machine does not need to be repositioned at the work site.
One limitation on the range of motion of a work machine is the control lines and wires that are included in the joints of the work machine. These control lines and wires may be used to transmit both informational signals and/or hydraulic fluid to the different parts of the work machine. In many cases, the range of motion of a particular joint is limited to prevent these control lines and wires from becoming tangled or frayed.
This is particularly a problem in a swivel joint that connects the cab of a work machine with the base. Several control lines and/or wires are typically required to connect the cab with the base so that operational instructions from the operator may be transmitted to the base. In many cases, the work machine is designed to prevent the cab and work implement from swiveling or rotating through a full 360° of rotation to thereby prevent these control wires from becoming tangled or frayed. This limitation on rotation results in a decreased range of motion of the work implement and a decreased efficiency of the work machine.
The swivel joint of the present invention solves one or more of the problems set forth above.